rogue_traderfandomcom-20200213-history
Kauffe's Report/Greaves View: Agresive Diplomacy
Aggressive Diplomacy (Kauffe) Damos Crusade Campaign Foster: Setting; Onboard transport ship on route to the Brisk Intervention. After the battle on the new world. Master's crew finds themselves leaving the planet to regroup onboard the Brisk Intervention. During the time, some of the crew perform medical aid to those that sustained grievous injury. Once the transport ship is out of orbit, Void Mistriss Nicole notices that one of the ship's is veering towards the transport. Nicole alerts Erika, and opens a channel with the incoming vessel. New World crew-member: "You have fired your weapons upon the United States of Amerigo! We hereby declare war against your people! Surrender now or be eliminated!" Foster: Erika finds the Amerigoen leader, and gets him to talk on the ship's communication device to communicate with the now enemy ship. U.S. Leader: "HALT!! HALT!! CEASEFIRE AT ONCE!! *huff* *huff* This is the Ambassador of the U.S. Cease and Desist at once! Erika did not fire on U.S. grounds unprovoked. The Chanese conspired against us, and led a full scale invasion of the U.S. Miss Erika rescued us from the Chanese military, and had her ship destroy the Chanese Naval fleet. So so, please don't fire!! O my God, I don't want to die!!" Foster: Due to the U.S. Leader's interference the now friendly ship is now turning away from the transport's path, and is no longer a threat for the meantime. The Transport ship arrives safely onboard the Brisk Intervention. The U.N. Leaders, a.k.a. the G7, are new to space travel, and are not at all prepared for the living conditions of being onboard a spacecraft of any sort. The reinforcement soldier, by the name of Shizon, takes it upon himself to instruct the G7 on proper manuvering onboard a voidship. While the G7 were being taught, Za'Shan the Eldar made a suggestion to Erika. Za'Shan: "Okay, Erika how about we show these Chanese monkeys why it's such a bad idea to mess with us. I say we shoot a Macro Cannon at thier country!" Foster: Nicole, and a strange wolf man approach Za'Shan and respectively argue why such an action is a poorly thought plan. To which Za'Shan merely states, Za'Shan: "Relax, I'm joking! Seriously, you monkey, and dog monkey need to relax." Foster: Most of the crew goes their separate ways. Erika approaches Master. Erika: "Mr. Hawt Meilson, will you be able to report for further action for today?" Kauffe: "If it's all the same with you Miss Erika, I have burns all over the left side of my body; I need to get some R&R, and-" Erika: "Very well! Do whatever you need to do in order to be fit for duty as quickly as possible. That's an order." Kauffe: "Will do. Thank you Captain." Foster: Master gets rolled off to the Med Bay. There he receives treatments for his burns. He is expected to make a full recovery within a month and a half. Agressive Diplomacy (Greaves) Wouldn't you believe it? Just as I was about to relax after an intense mission in the middle of a desert, Captain Conningham tells me to suit up reload, and head towards the teleportarium: There, he tells me that Erika just told him that she requires my assistance and that I'm to do whatever was expected of me. Next thing I know, I find myself aboard Erika's battle ship, the Brisk Intervention. Terrific! I found Erika exiting a transport ship in the hanger bay. From what I could make out from the crew, she had just left the world she was trying to incorporate into the Imperium. It seems that some of the local inhabitants weren't too keen on the idea of merging into the Imperium, and had attacked her and the rest of her crew. The eldar Za'Shan suggested to Erika on shooting the planet with a macro cannon to show that the Imperium isn't to be messed with. What nerve! I yelled my objections to him. "Are you mad!? A round like that would cause irreparable damage to the world!" He looked at me and assured me that he wasn't serious. Bloody idiot. I see Nicole move to her fighters stationed around and examine them. An explorator confronts her and talks to her. Erika talks to another explorator that is on a stretcher, and seems to have burns on the left side of his body. I see a militia soldier at a distance talking to some rather well dressed individuals whom seem to be having difficulty moving around in the void ship. Red Ded and the Moll girl walk right pass me, the burnt explorator being carried right behind them. Behind me, I hear the seneschel, Leos, flirting with a navigator, named Leau'vien, but failing miserably. Leau'vien excused herself from Leos, saying that she had work to do, but Leos followed her nonetheless. Erika spoke to the militia man saying, "Shizon! Once your done, direct them to the U.N. members to the command deck. We have much to discuss." She then proceeded to take flight and fly towards at top speed. Za'Shan immediately followed her running at an incredible speed: All the meanwhile shouting "I'm getting there first!". *sigh* With nothing else to do, I move to the command deck, Shizon following behind me with the politicians. They bumbled quite a bit at first, but seemed to get better at coordinating themselves later. Nicole eventually passed all of us. We all eventually get to the command deck. Erika talks to the leaders about the recent attack. Apparently, a country by the name of Chana was the instigator of the battle on world. They were semi-successful from what I heard, but in the end, a lance shot from this ship took out the Chanese navy. A dot of light from the planet shone on one of the continents. Our ship's sensors classified it as a nuclear explosion. One of the politicians fell to the floor on his knees, stating "O my God, that's where our capital is!". Upon further investigating, the crew found that no one government was responsible for the nucular bomb. Not even the Changese. (Officially anyways.) Instead, the perpetrators seemed to be some sort of terrorist organization. Erika noticed that one of the world leaders had started to shake up a little. (Not the Amerigoen) "You there! What do you know about this!" She demanded. The man turned tail and sprinted for the door. He didn't get far. I grabbed him, and threw him to the ground. As an added measure, I stomped on his leg, breaking it. He yelled in pain. Za'Shan walked right in front of the man, took out a tiny, marble like grenade and told the man. "Tell us what you know, or I'll stuff this in your mouth, monkey." I told the man, "You better listen to him, that's an explosive device". He soiled himself. "I don't know!" He stammered. "The only thing I know, is that these terrorists somehow got their hands on a nuke from the Chanese, then they disappeared from our country!" Red Ded came inside the room rather jolly. "Oh boss lady, whatcha think about me new armor!.... Hey wait a minute what's goin on here? Yous interrogating without ME!? Let me help ya!!" He picked up the man, and slammed him against the wall. "Listen here pinky, whatchaver you're hide'n, you best come right out with it!! We don't take nicely to shneaky pinkies hide'n tings from us!......... . . . . Hey boss lady, what is it we're trying to get out of him?" Erika simply shook her head. "Just get him into the detention center" she groaned. Red Ded enthusiastically spoke up, "OH OKAY Boss Lady! Okay come here you!" Red Ded walked along, dragging the man on the wall beside him all the meanwhile; this left a brown stain being smeared across the wall. What happened next? Oh yeah; Erika called Leos and gave him some sort of demand, (wasn't paying attention at this part) only instead of obeying her, Leos insulted Erika. She immediately commanded that security fetch him. All I have to say about it is simply, "Good Bye Leos! It was nice not knowing you. Ballsy Dumbass." I asked Erika if I should assist them, but she ignored me and went to the ambassadors, and gave a single demand to the leader that was recovering from the shock of having his government nuked. "Sir, give me command of all of your forces! I'm taking over this operation." TO BE CONTINUED